This invention relates to a motor control apparatus, and more particularly to a DC motor control apparatus for controlling the direction of rotation and dynamic braking of a DC motor in response to logic signals.
Such motor control in response to externally supplied digital logic signals enables use of an external control apparatus supplying such digital logic signals, for example, a computer for motor control.